


Illuminati

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt didn't know what was going to happen to him tonight, other than that it involved sex and that he would enjoy it





	Illuminati

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bondage, orgies, some hetrosexual foreplay.
> 
> Inspired by the video of the same name.

            Gackt didn't know what was going to happen to him tonight, other than that it involved sex and that he would enjoy it. In all honesty he didn't care for any further details, he'd been given enough. That was why when he was handed the pair of silver trousers and pushed into a changing room by a masked man, he quietly got changed and let himself be led into a small white room which contained nothing but a chair.

            He sat down as ordered and allowed his wrists and ankles to be tied down by the leather straps, feeling excited about what was to come. The room was just a little bit too cold for his liking but that was probably thanks to his naked chest. He shivered slightly and smiled to show it was not a shiver of fear. Blindfolded and left alone, Gackt could only sit and wonder about what was to come.

            Eventually he heard footsteps and recognised the sounds as those caused by a woman in high heels. She sat on his lap, her weight confirming her gender, and leant over to kiss Gackt lightly before running a finger nail along his lips, teasing him before she moved down his body and began to lick his left nipple.

            A second woman soon joined her and Gackt found his body being slowly worshipped inch by inch by the two women. Distracted, he missed the quite footsteps of the man who had arranged this. He stayed back and merely watched the show, nothing more than a spectator for now.

            A tongue slid along his crotch, over his hardening length, and Gackt let out a quite moan of pleasure, quickly silenced by the other woman’s mouth. A tongue slid in his mouth, teasing him with a kiss as her friend licked at Gackt's crotch until he was hard. A silent signal and the women left Gackt alone to once again wait to find out what would happen next. Gackt could hear breathing and knew that he wasn't alone but still the man watched.

            A second man entered the room, young and eager, his hard cock completely on display as he wore no clothes. He glances at the watcher nervously but the watcher merely nodded and he headed towards Gackt and knelt on the arm rests of the chair, his legs pressed against Gackt's arms. Roughly his hard erection was pushed against Gackt's lips and Gackt began to suck, knowing this was what was asked of him.

            The young man’s moans filled the room, disguising the quiet footsteps of the second man who knelt between Gackt's legs and unzipped the trousers in one quick pull. Gackt's erection was exposed to the cold air for a moment before the second man took in the entire length and began to suck eagerly.

            “Enough.” The watcher ordered after a few minutes of this treatment and Gackt was left alone, sensing that things were about to change. There was just the watcher and himself left and as he waited he heard the man approach him, his blindfold was removed and he blinked at the harsh lights that blinded him for a moment.

            A hand reached out and tilted his chin up, so he met the cold gaze of the man who had been watching so long. He was dressed in a white lab coat, though beneath it was a pair of black leather trousers and it was clear he was no real scientist. His hair was his most striking feature, red and trailing all the way down past the man’s waist and Gackt couldn't help but smile. Whoever this man was, he was gorgeous, and powerful, at least here. It was a combination that had always attracted Gackt and he was already helplessly at the stranger’s mercy.

            “What is your name?” The man asked.

            “Gackt.” Came the answer, though it wasn't what the man had been after.

            “Your name is Slut,” the man answered. “What is it?”

            “I'm Slut,” Gackt answered. “And your Master?” He guessed.

            “That's better,” Master replied, seemingly pleased at this progress. “I will untie you now and you will walk through the door on the left and stand in the middle to await my orders. You will not touch yourself. You will not touch me. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Yes, Master.” Came Gackt's obedient response and satisfied his master undid the four buckles that tied Gackt down. Without hesitation Gackt stood up and felt the trousers fall from his body. Stepping out of them, he walked naked through the door to find himself in a dark room where two handcuffs were hanging from chains on the ceiling. He stood beneath them and waited for his master to join him, trying desperately to ignore the urge to touch himself.

            Perhaps a minute after, his master entered the room and roughly pulled Gackt's left wrist up into the handcuff. A click of metal and Gackt was secured, the process was repeated on the other side and his master took a step back. Silently walking around Gackt, he inspected his slut’s body with an appreciative gaze.

            Again the master walked around Gackt, this time letting his hand trace across the man's skin, finding it to be firm and warm, just like that impressive erection that Gackt had no hope of hiding. Satisfied with his inspection, the master walked over to a table where he had laid out a selection of sex toys. He had no desire to hurt Gackt, that wasn't what this game was about. The purpose was to take away all of his control and power. Make him submit to whatever anyone wanted from him.

            Selecting a large vibrator and a tube of lube, he walked back to Gackt and covered his fingers before rubbing them lightly over Gackt's hardened nipples. His movements still focused on teasing Gackt, opposed to bringing him any kind of pleasure.

            Lube was poured on the base of Gackt's erection, left to trickle along the length on its own accord, as the master stepped behind Gackt and knelt down, his tongue sliding against Gackt's entrance in a teasing manner. He could hear the gasp of surprise and smiled in pleasure as it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

            Again, he pressed his tongue against Gackt's entrance, hard enough to cause pressure without slipping inside. A few playful licks and he left Gackt alone to wait before turning on the vibrator. Like his tongue, he teased the very outside of Gackt's entrance with its tip before taking in away completely.

            A lube covered finger took its place, pushing deep inside Gackt and finding his prostrate within seconds, the responding moans amused the master who hadn't expected him to be this sensitive. Never one to miss an opportunity, he took his time preparing Gackt before finally sliding the vibrator deep inside and putting it on max.

            Heading back to the table without a word, he picked up his favourite butt plug and turned to face his slut, who was letting out quiet moans of pleasure as he pulled on the restraints needing more. With a smirk the master let his coat fall to the floor, revealing just how tight the crotch of his leather trousers had become. He needed stimulation almost as much as Gackt but he could wait a little bit longer.

            Crouching behind Gackt once more, he removed the vibrator and turned it off before sliding the butt plug into the slut with a quick harsh movement. It was already an impressive size but pressing a button it slowly began to inflate, pushing Gackt to extremes. As it worked, the master unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the floor feeling relieved to be out of there tight confines.

            “Had enough yet?” he asked.

            “Please, yes.” Gackt murmured. “I need you inside me, please master?”

            “It's OK, I need you to.” The master replied, impressed that Gackt had lasted so long. Removing the butt plug he slid his length deep inside Gackt, keeping quiet about the object in his hand. He moved slowly a few times before pressing the on switch, the familiar sounds of the vibrator filling the room. Gackt tensed knowing what was coming but his master showed him no mercy as he pushed the toy deep inside, alongside his own erection.

            He had to hold onto Gackt to stay up, as the initial pleasure filled his system and their moans were both loud and insistent. Once steady he moved slowly, not needing much stimulation with the vibrator pressed so tightly against him, his hand sneaked around and began rubbing along Gackt's length, both men finding the stimulation they had needed for so long. It was fun to tease, fun to get this desperate, but it was always a relieve to finally reach completion.

            Gackt came first, unable to take any more teasing and his cum splattered against his partner’s hand, which was instantly brought up to his lips where he was told to lick it off. He obeyed as obediently as he had all night and his master smiled.

            Two clicks and the cuffs were removed from Gackt's wrists, allowing him to be pushed down onto hands and knees as his master still moved inside him, never once slipping out. He moaned loudly as the master’s pace picked up a frantic intensity and then suddenly only the vibrator remained.

            Warm cum coated his back and he knew his master had orgasmed all over him but no longer had it in him to care. He fell to the floor and didn't even react as the toy was pulled out of him. His master went to pick up his coat and trousers and Gackt rolled over onto his back so he could watch for a moment.

            “What's your name?” Gackt asked, curious at the identity of the man who had pleasured him so much. There was no answer and the man walked away and Gackt let out a quiet sigh of disappointment. There was no way the master could have heard it but he paused in the door way anyway and turned to face Gackt with a seductive smile.

            “Kami” He answered, before he disappeared out of the room and Gackt smiled at the name. Kami, like a god, it suited his master perfectly and Gackt was sure they would one day meet again.


End file.
